pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis With the group banded together, X, Y and their friends make their way to the Pokémon Village, where Team Flare is located. However, Croaky, who evolves, attacks everyone. A moment later, everyone dozes to sleep, as Xerosic appears to stop them from reaching the Village. Chapter Plot X faces Lysandre, whose Mega Gyarados attacks all of his Pokémon and slashes X as well. In truth, X wakes up in his tent, realizing this was just a nightmare. However, he is still in shock, seeing that he is afraid of fighting Lysandre, even if they know the location of his hideout. Seeing his Pokémon asleep, X reminds himself he has a complete team and battling Lysandre won't turn out to be like last time. Suddenly, X hears a battle, as someone orders Magnet Bomb. He finds two people battling, from which the man, Wikstrom, notes X woke up. The woman, Drasna, thinks Wikstrom was too loud and woke X up. X denies this, which makes Drasna see that X actually had a nightmare. Drasna comforts X, stating he should get some more sleep and promises to be by his side. Wikstrom doubts Drasna, since X and his friends are capable trainers that stopped the Ultimate Weapon and even Xerneas is with them. He proclaims that they shouldn't treat them as children. Diantha stops their bickering, apologizing to X, reminding them he is troubled. Diantha is baffled that the two are so loud when they want to infiltrate the Pokémon Village. Wikstrom apologizes, stating they did so to find a path to the Village. Wikstrom asks of X to simply rest until tomorrow morning. X brushes him off, claiming it is his decision whether he should go to sleep or not, demanding to be left alone. Wikstrom is bewildered, while Diantha smiles. At the Pokémon Village, Lysandre is informed how the expansion suit was damaged, while Essentia escaped with Zygarde and no signs of both of them were seen. Xerosic asks of Lysandre to forgive him. Lysandre reminds Xerosic he gave the scientist the freedom to conduct this research, which would be beneficial for Team Flare. Lysandre commands that the research is stopped. Xerosic is in shock, while Lysandre claims there are too many uncertainties, even if Essentia showed good results in the past. Xerosic tries to protest, but Lysandre replies he won't repeat himself. Xerosic stops, realizing Lysandre is very angry. The group, consisting of X, Y, their friends and Diantha, has gathered up. Dransa is amused, seeing this is like a big family. She thinks this is a precaution against Essentia's Poké Ball Jack function; Y confirms this and shows her Xerneas is in its Poké Ball, in its tree form. adds that X's Charmeleon is weakened, too. X confirms that Salamè won't come out of its Poké Ball. He remembers that at 8 o' clock, the wavelight from the Mega Stones shined. Wikstrom explains Team Flare fled to the Pokémon Village because Sina and Dexio uncovered their hideout in Lumiose City. He is also certain Malva has declared him, Drasna and Siebold as enemies, too. Wikstrom plans that he and others would make a diversion, while others follow the unmarked trail. He states that he took out some minerals from the earth, and, with Blue's Scizor, they can follow the trail without losing the path. Siebold shows he made lunch for everyone, while Drasna gives them an envelope, about information concerning Zygarde. The group sets off. As they are walking, Y is glad that they have Diantha and Blue on their side. Shauna is amazed X agreed with the plan, as Tierno recalls X was the one that suggested infiltrating the Pokémon Village. Trevor notes it is a good thing X is going well with others. Seeing X's determined look, Trevor is certain they cannot lose the next battle against Lysandre. Suddenly, the area becomes foggy. Y's Croaky extends its tongue and jumps, then evolves. In addition, Croaky uses Water Shuriken on everyone's faces. Shauna is angered, yelling she got water in her ears. Diantha thinks Croaky wanted to alert them of something, while Blue asks of everyone to be careful. Diantha realizes they are taking a long time, as they should've reached Couriway Town by now. Blue reminds them despite the fog, Scizor is guiding them. Suddenly, everyone falls asleep on the path. Xerosic and Malamar appear, glad that they found the group. Xerosic knew the group was coming to face Lysandre, hence why he placed the security systems that inhibited Hypnosis, all credit going to Malamar. Xerosic claims as the group is asleep, Team Flare could find where they are. Xerosic laughs, seeing he did a good job. However, he is pulled by Malamar, as someone attacks them. Xerosic gasps, seeing X and Croaky awake. He wants to know why aren't they sleeping, but X pats Croaky, who leaps and strikes them with Water Shuriken. Malamar takes the attack, while Croaky extends its tongue and grabs Malamar's tentacle, then bashes it onto the ground. Malamar is defeated, while Xerosic is still in shock why the two are not affected by Hypnosis. X hits his head, pushing the water out of them. Xerosic realizes the water was actually an earplug. X confirms this, for Croaky detected the trap and used Water Shuriken to block everyone's ears. However, except X and Croaky, everyone got the water out of their ears, while X pretended to fall asleep just to see who made this trap. Xerosic wonders why Greninja wasn't affected and is told the tongue around its neck blocks its ears, too. While others are waking up, X demands to know why has Xerosic come to attack them, since he could've ambushed them all at the Pokémon Village. Xerosic is silent, but X insights that Xerosic doesn't want them near the village. X wants to know what is in the village. At the village, everyone is reporting that the Elite Four Siebold, Drasna and Wikstrom are attacking at Route 19, 20 and 22, while something is happening in Geosenge Town. Close to the village, in a cave, a familiar Pokémon with a spoon is located. Debuts Pokémon *Wikstrom's Probopass *Greninja (Y's) Move Water Shuriken Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters